Girls' Diet Always Start Tomorrow
by n4oK0
Summary: FYI, n4oK0 is the real author of this FF. You can check in her WP. This story is completed. So anyone who claim this FF is his/her are really dim-witted. No summary. Three-shot. WONKYU, CHANGBUM, a bit of YUNJAE, KANGMIN, GTOP later on. Inspired from a quote from Damn Its True in twitter. GS, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Girls' Diet Always Start "Tomorrow" 1/3**

**Pairing : Wonkyu, Changbum**

**Genre : Romance, Attempt Humor**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and themselves with an add of their agency. Also the quote for the use of the title is belong to Damn Its True in Twitter**

**Inspired : A quote from Damn Its True in twitter**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, Typos**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Ya ampun Kyunnie! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kamarmu berantakan dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan?! Dan apa ini?! Cho Kyuhyun! Berapa banyak batang coklat yang sudah kau makan?! Katamu kau mau diet!" Pekik Kim Kibum, teman berbagi apartemen sekaligus sahabat dari gadis yang sedang setengah berbaring menelungkup, menumpu pada dua siku tangannya, sambil mengangkat kedua betis dan menggoyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar dari televisi di hadapannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, gadis yang sedang santai itu, menoleh ke arah suara teriakan Kibum lalu kembali meneruskan menonton acara musik di televisi dan melanjutkan mengunyah coklat ditangannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum yang merasa tidak diacuhkan, menjadi gemas sendiri dengan sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat, Kibum mengambil coklat ditangan Kyuhyun, membuat gadis gembul itu berteriak,

"Hei! Itu coklatku!" Namun Kibum tak perduli. Kibum terus memunguti sampah bekas bungkus makanan ringan dan juga sisa-sisa makanan yang berserakan di lantai ruang televisi tersebut. Kibum lalu memasukan ke dalam kantong dan mengikatnya. Dalam waktu setengah jam, ruangan itu kembali rapi dan bersih.

"Bummie... Kenapa kau membuang semua makananku?! Aku masih ingin memakannya tahu!" Keluh Kyuhyun tak terima dengan perbuatan Kibum yang seenaknya membuang makanan miliknya.

Kibum sendiri semakin gemas dan mungkin sedikit kesal dengan kegigihan Kyuhyun untuk terus makan, padahal akibat dari pola makannya yang tidak teratur itu, tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi,

"Kau itu gendut Kyu! Jangan makan terus!" Teriak Kibum frustasi karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang dari hari ke hari terus bertambah berat badannya.

"Aku cuma sedikit _chubby_. Aku tidak gendut." Kilah Kyuhyun keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya benar-benar gemuk. Kibum ingin sekali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar dia sadar akan keadaan dirinya sendiri namun Kibum hanya menepuk dahinya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Terserah kau saja tapi jangan datang kepadaku dan menyalahkan aku kalau suatu saat pemuda yang kau sukai mengatakan kau gendut."

"Tidak akan Bummie. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak gendut. Jadi tidak akan ada pemuda yang akan mengatakan itu kepadaku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. Kibum hanya menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun tadi dengan helaan nafas dan gelengan kepala.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

"Bummie... Huwa! Dia bilang aku gendut!"

"Aku tahu hari ini pasti tiba." Gumam Kibum lalu menghela nafas panjang ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis dengan keras sembari mengeluhkan orang yang mengatakan dirinya gendut.

"Cup, cup. Kemari baby Kyu." Sahut Kibum lembut sambil merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Kyuhyun. Gadis yang terus bersikeras bahwa dirinya hanya chubby itu memeluk erat Kibum dan menangis di bahu Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum geli dengan sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun. Gadis keras kepala namun cengeng itu memang sangat menggemaskan jika sudah merajuk seperti ini. Kibum tergelitik jiwa jahilnya dan ingin membuat Kyuhyun lebih menangis tetapi tidak jadi karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar. Kibum penasaran dengan siapa yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun menangis karena secara tidak langsung menyadarkan gadis bulat itu jika dia gendut.

"Kyunnie baby, jawab aku. Siapa yang berani mengatakan kau gendut? Apa kau mau aku membalas dendammu?" Tanya Kibum setelah dia merasa Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Kibum menanyakan hal itu meski sebenarnya dia tahu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Balaskan dendamku Bummie! Biar tahu rasa si tiang listrik menyebalkan itu!"

"Tiang listrik?" Tanya Kibum bingung walau sedetik kemudian Kibum mengangguk dan terkikik geli ketika dia sadar siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Shim Changmin.

"Ya, si tiang listrik tukang makan itu! Dan yang membuatku semakin kesal dengannya karena dia mengatakan aku gendut di depan Siwonnie! Huwa! Bummie, aku malu... Huwe..." Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan bersandar di bahu Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum, gadis cantik itu memutar matanya malas. Akhirnya dia benar-benar mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai menangis seperti ini. Biasanya, meski Changmin mengejeknya, Kyuhyun akan acuh tak acuh. Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda. Changmin mengejek Kyuhyun tepat saat pujaan hati gadis berambut ikal itu ada bersama mereka.

"Hhh... Minnie perlu sedikit di 'ingatkan' kalau dia tidak boleh mengejek Kyuhyun di depan Siwon." Gumam Kibum lalu kembali kepada tugasnya, menenangkan bayi besar bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kibum berucap demikian, terdengar teriakan lantang dari kediaman keluarga Choi dimana dua orang pemuda sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. Teriakan itu terdengar dari salah satu pemuda yang tinggi badannya melebihi rata-rata itu, membuat rekannya sang pemilik rumah harus menutup kedua telinganya jika dia masih ingin mendengar.

"CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN! AWAS KAU NANTI! Beraninya mengadu kepada my lovely Bummie!"

**Hari Sabtu – Taman Bermain**

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang terus saja menolak untuk mengikuti langkah Kibum. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah seperti penggembala yang menarik kerbaunya. Tarik menarik, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kyunnie! Ayolah! Jangan begini! Kau membuat Siwon menunggu!"

"Aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku malu Bummie! Pasti Siwonnie berpikiran sama seperti food moster menyebalkan itu. Dia pasti menyebutku gendut."

"Ya, itu kenyataan sih."

"Bummie!"

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tak bisa berdalih kalau kau memang semakin gendut. Pipimu saja sudah seperti bakpao." Ucap Kibum sengit mengakhiri perdebatan singkat mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membisu meski mulutnya mengerucut maju, cemberut karena ucapan Kibum.

Kibum langsung memanfaatkan kelengahan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke arah dimana Siwon dan Changmin sudah menunggu mereka.

"Minnie!" Pekik Kibum ceria dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat cemberut.

"Sayangku!" Teriak Changmin dengan suaranya yang cukup melengking untuk ukuran lelaki. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika dia melihat Changmin.

"Ck... Bisakah kalian tidak ber-_lovey dovey_?! Menggelikan."

"Kau hanya iri, gadis evil. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis gendut."

"Changmin!" Kibum berteriak sambil memberikan tatapan paling tajamnya kepada Changmin. Kibum takut jika Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Sudah susah payah dia mendiamkan cry baby Kyu, jangan sampai hanya gara-gara Changmin menggodanya, Kyuhyun menangis lagi.

Plak!

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di belakang kepala Changmin. Hak cipta dari seorang pemuda tampan yang jika tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang dalam.

"Aish! Yah! Hyung, tadi sakit sekali!"

"Jangan mengganggu Kyunnie terus! Kau ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal!"

"Sampai menangis!"

"Ya, sampai menangis."

"..."

"EH?! MENANGIS?!" Teriak Siwon kaget. Dia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun sampai menangis karena di goda oleh Changmin. Sementara Kibum dan Changmin hanya memutar mata mereka malas. Menurut mereka Kyuhyun menangis itu adalah hal wajar. Gadis itu akan cengeng jika dia sedang kesal atau tak mendapat keinginannya.

"Changmin." Ya, wajar. Namun jika suara Siwon sedingin dan semenakutkan itu ketika memanggil nama Changmin, maka keduanya harus mulai berhati-hati. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang penjaga yang tak segan-segan akan membuat Changmin menyesal.

"Hehehe... Hyung-nim. _Peace_." Kekeh Changmin sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v'. Siwon masih memandangnya tajam. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah terlihat nyaman berada di belakang Siwon, bahkan gadis gembul itu tak segan-segan meremas bagian belakang kemeja Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Changmin membuat pemuda dengan julukan 'food monster' itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

Kibum akhirnya tak tahan melihat ulah seperti anak kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dengan 'lembut', Kibum memukul belakang kepala Changmin dan sontak saja menuai protesan dari sang kekasih.

"Bummie! Sakit!"

"Lebih baik aku yang memukulmu daripada kau habis di tangan Siwon. Geez, it's like I have two brats to take care off." Ujar Bummie dan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri karena selalu saja menjadi orang yang kesusahan dengan ulah menyebalkan dari duo evil tersebut.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk ke taman bermain dan bersenang-senang. Jangan lagi membuat masalah. Kalian dengar, Kyunnie, Minnie."

"Ya Bummie/Baik sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin patuh terhadap peringatan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum puas, sebelum dia menggandeng tangan Changmin dan menarik pemuda tampan nan eksotik itu untuk masuk ke taman bermain.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, masih berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing. Keduanya merasa kikuk, tidak seperti awal tadi ketika Kyuhyun dengan beraninya meremas kemeja Siwon dan Siwon sendiri yang membela Kyuhyun seperti dia pangeran yang siap menyelamatkan sang putri dari mara bahaya.

Keduanya terus seperti itu sampai mereka mendengar teriakan Changmin yang memanggil mereka untuk bergegas mengikuti dirinya dan Kibum. Dengan canggung, Siwon lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo." Ajak Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun menatap tangan yang terulur kepadanya itu beberapa saat. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian antara tangan dan wajah tampan Siwon membuat pemuda berlesung pipi itu semakin gugup. Namun hanya berselang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

"Ayo." Ucap Kyuhyun juga sama singkatnya sambil menarik tangan Siwon, menyusul Kibum dan Changmin yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu masuk. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih dan hal itu membuat dua muda mudi tersebut harus memanglingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu.

_Tangannya halus dan sangat pas di genggamanku._

_Genggamannya kuat sekali seakan dia tak mau melepaskan aku._

**Beberapa Jam Kemudian – Apartemen Kibum dan Kyuhyun**

Kibum baru saja selesai berganti pakaian setelah membersihkan diri dari debu dan kotoran sepanjang hari ini, ketika tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kyunnie! Kau mengagetkan aku! Jangan seperti hantu begitu!" gerutu Kibum kesal. Namun tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun yang menurut Kibum tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kibum lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan bertanya,

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Kyuhyun masih diam dan hal itu membuat Kibum semakin cemas dan penasaran.

"Kyu?" coba Kibum lagi. Baru Kibum akan memegang bahu Kyuhyun untuk sekedar tahu bahwa gadis itu masih bereaksi, mendadak Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kibum dan dengan erat Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Kibum.

"Kyu?!"

"Bummie! Aku mau diet!"

**TBC**

******( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。)**

on behalf of ^^n4oK0^^

KIRA


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Girls' Diet Always Start "Tomorrow" 2/3**

**Pairing : Wonkyu, Changbum**

**Genre : Romance, Attempt Humor**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and themselves with an add of their agency. Also the quote for the use of the title is belong to Damn Its True in Twitter**

**Inspired : A quote from Damn Its True in twitter**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, Typos**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Kibum baru saja selesai berganti pakaian setelah membersihkan diri dari debu dan kotoran sepanjang hari ini, ketika tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya._

"_Ya Tuhan! Kyunnie! Kau mengagetkan aku! Jangan seperti hantu begitu!" gerutu Kibum kesal. Namun tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun yang menurut Kibum tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kibum lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan bertanya,_

"_Kau kenapa Kyu?" Kyuhyun masih diam dan hal itu membuat Kibum semakin cemas dan penasaran._

"_Kyu?" coba Kibum lagi. Baru Kibum akan memegang bahu Kyuhyun untuk sekedar tahu bahwa gadis itu masih bereaksi, mendadak Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kibum dan dengan erat Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Kibum._

"_Kyu?!"_

"_Bummie! Aku mau diet!"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Bummie! Aku mau diet!" itulah yang diucapkan Kyuhyun kepada Kibum. Niat untuk bisa mengura badan yang keluar dari hati Kyuhyun sendiri secara tiba-tiba membuat Kibum sedikit terkejut namun mendukung seratus persen kemauan sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja, timbul satu pertanyaan di benak Kibum. Apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun yang dulunya susah sekali untuk disuruh diet oleh dirinya, sekarang justru mencalonkan diri sendiri ke runitinas paling menyebalkan untuk kaum hawa itu _(paling tidak untuk Nao_ -_-_)_

Alasannya? Tentu saja,

**Flashback**

"Ayo." Ajak Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun menatap tangan yang terulur kepadanya itu beberapa saat. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian antara tangan dan wajah tampan Siwon membuat pemuda berlesung pipi itu semakin gugup. Namun hanya berselang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

"Ayo." Ucap Kyuhyun juga sama singkatnya sambil menarik tangan Siwon, menyusul Kibum dan Changmin yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu masuk. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih dan hal itu membuat dua muda mudi tersebut harus memanglingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu.

"Ayo cepatlah! Siwon-ah, gadis gendut! Kalian berdua sudah seperti pasangan pengantin saja! Lelet!" olok Changmin kesal karena dibuat menunggu. Kontak, Kyuhyun menjadi kesal dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Siwon dan mengejar Changmin. Begitu Kyuhyun dekat dengan Changmin, langsung saja Kyuhyun melayangkan tas tangannya ke arah belakang kepala Changmin dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki.

Bugh! "AWWW! YAH!"

"Rasakan! Dasar tiang listrik, _food monster_, perut cacingan, tulang fosil, raksasa jelek!"

"YAH!" Changmin baru akan membalas semua ejekan Kyuhyun ketika dia merasakan perih di telinga kanannya.

"Aduh! Kibummie… Telingaku jangan dijewer! Sakit!"

"Aku akan menarik telingamu sampai putus kalau kau tetap meneruskan mengganggu Kyuhyun. Sudah aku katakana tadi, aku tidak mau ada masalah. Kau dengar Shim Changmin?!" Ancam Kibum tidak main-main. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap Changmin membuat pemuda kelebihan tinggi badan itu, merasa sedikit takut. Dengan anggukan yang dipaksakan, Changmin menyetujui keinginan Kibum. Biar bagaimana pun dia masih ingin memiliki telinga yang lengkap.

"Rasakan!" ujar Kyuhyun senang karena Kibum membelanya. Padahal gadis putih nan cantik itu hanya ingin pertengkaran kekanakan antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin berhenti. Kapan mereka bisa mulai bersenang-senang di taman bermain ini jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin selalu saja membuat masalah.

"Masalah kalian selesai bukan?! Sekarang ayo kita masuk. God! Why do I have to be involve with these brats?!" keluh Kibum yang dengan cepat melangkah masuk ke taman bermain diikuti Changmin yang masih mengelus telinganya yang merah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu menoleh ke arah Siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon sejak tadi memperhatikan ulah Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjadi geli sendiri. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Changmin bisa bersahabat jika yang mereka lakukan setiap saat hanyalah bertengkar hal-hal sepele. Apalagi ejekan mereka berdua selalu seputar bentuk tubuh, pola makan, dan semacamnya.

"Kenapa oppa tertawa seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena mengira Siwon menertawakan dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya geli melihatmu saling melempar olokan dengan Changmin. Lucu. Terutama saat kau bilang Changmin itu perut cacingan." Jelas Siwon agar Kyuhyun tidak cemberut lagi.

"Tiang listrik kelebihan kalsium itu memang memiliki perut cacingan. Lihat saja, dia makan sebanyak apapun, tapi berat badannya tidak pernah bertambah. Pasti cacing-cacing diperutnya yang mengambil semua makanan yang dia makan."

"Wah, enak juga ya jadi Changmin, tak bisa gemuk. Aku juga mau." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan memasuki taman bermain. Hanya saja langkahnya terhenti ketika dia sadar Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya.

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun heran dengan dirinya yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya semula.

"Apa Siwon oppa lebih suka tubuh yang kurus?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Hati gadis itu mulai merasa gundah dan takut akan jawaban Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri, dia semakin mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Meski Siwon masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, namun Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lebih suka tubuh yang sehat." Jawab Siwon jujur. Siwon lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya setelah dia memastikan Kyuhyun mengikuti dia dari belakang. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sendu ketika dia mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ternyata di benak gadis berambut coklat gelap itu, jawaban Siwon sama dengan Siwon menyukai gadis kurus seperti Kibum dan beberapa gadis kurus yang dia kenal di sekolah mereka.

Karena pemikiran itu, Kyuhyun pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Siwon memang menyukai gadis yang kurus tidak seperti dirinya yang _chubby_ _(Nao: gendut bukan chubby. – Kyuhyun: kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya Nao-ssi *ambil parang* – Nao: GOMENASAI *bungkuk dalam-dalam lalu kabur*)_.

Kyuhyun semakin yakin dengan asumsinya tersebut karena sepanjang mereka berada di taman bermain, Kyuhyun selalu melihat Siwon yang tersenyum kepada gadis-gadis kurus (Nao: Padahal Wonnie senyum sama anak-anak kecil atau orang lanjut usia yang kebetulan dekat dengan gadis-gadis itu. Tapi ini rahasia untuk Kyuhyun. Biar dia galau XD). Hal itu ditambah dia selalu mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Siwon akan lebih serasi jika berjalan beriringan dengan gadis yang lebih kurus dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun marah. Kyuhyun murka. Demi PSP kesayangannya, Kyuhyun juga pantas bersanding dengan Siwon meski dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kyuhyun tahu dia manis, dia cantik, dia menggemaskan, dia mempesona. Tapi jika kurus akan membuat orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu diam dan jika demi mendapatkan cinta Siwon, kali ini Kyuhyun harus mau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dia benci. Kyuhyun akan diet. Kyuhyun harus diet.

**End Flashback**

Demi Siwon. Alasan mengapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingin diet adalah demi Siwon. Demi berhasil menjadi kekasih pangeran sekolah tersebut, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiet. Untuk itu pula dia membutuhkan bantuan dari Kibum untuk mengawasinya karena Kyuhyun tahu, diet bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan sendiri.

Kyuhyun pun memulai dietnya. Dia mulai mengurangi porsi makanannya dan berolahraga. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan manis yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Dua minggu terakhir ini sejak Kyuhyun mendeklarasikan dirinya akan diet, Kyuhyun sudah merasakan bahwa ada perubahan dari tubuhnya yaitu,

"Kau semakin bulat." Ucap Kibum santai meski ada nada sinis terasa di suaranya. Kibum pun sengaja memakai kata bulat karena tidak mau Kyuhyun bereaksi berlebihan. DIa sudah cukup pusing dengan cara 'diet' ala Kyuhyun.

"Masa sih? Bukannya aku semakin ramping?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan komentar Kibum. Kibum memutar matanya, jengah dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya semakin bulat alias semakin gendut.

Ya. Kyuhyun justru semakin gendut meski dia melakukan pengurangan porsi makan dan berolahraga. Kenapa demikian? Pasti semua bertanya begitu. Jawabannya karena,

"Ramping dari Hongkong! Kau memang mengurangi porsi makan, tapi yang kau kurangi itu sayuran! Lalu yang kau bilang berolahraga itu seribu persen bukan olahraga! Memangnya olahraga apa yang hanya jalan mengelilingi apartemen ini sambil bermain PSP?! Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!"

Hening. Baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah amukan Kibum tadi. Yang terdengar hanya suara desah nafas keduanya sampai,

"HUWA! BUMMIE! AKU BENCI DIET!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Sudah aku duga_. Batin Kibum yang tahu persis bahwa inilah hasil dari deklarasi Kyuhyun. Semuanya gagal total. Tampaknya Kibum harus meminta bantuan seseorang dan Kibum tahu siapa yang cocok untuk membantunya.

**Dua Hari Kemudian**

Kyuhyun terlihat murung saat dia berdiri di bawah pohon rindang dekat gerbang belakang sekolah, menunggu seseorang. Kyuhyun sedang bersedih karena dia tak mampu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menjadi gadis paling cantik di mata Siwon. Kyuhyun ingin dikatakan cantik dan jika sudah begitu, Kyuhyun berharap Siwon akan menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan diet sederhana dan justru menambah berat badannya karena dia makan menggantikan porsi sayuran yang dia buang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus seperti apa jika nanti dia bertemu dengan Siwon. Dalam dua minggu terakhir, Kyuhyun cukup lihai menghindari Siwon. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya karena ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Siwon dengan _make over_-nya. Namun sekarang…

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud menghubungi Kibum yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlambat datang ke tempat janjian mereka tersebut. Kyuhyun baru akan menekan tombol hijau ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang akan selalu dia kenali dimana pun dan kapan pun, memanggil namanya.

"Kyunnie!" Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika dia melihat Siwon berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun ingin lari dari tempat itu tetapi kakinya bagai di paku sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak. Kyuhyun terus diam sampai Siwon berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat Kyunnie. Begitu banyak yang harus dibahas di rapat OSIS tadi sehingga aku jadi lupa waktu. Kau tidak marah bukan?!" Tanya Siwon hati-hati sambil memasang senyuman meminta maafnya kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan Siwon. Dia masih bingung kenapa Siwon bisa berada disini dan bukannya Kibum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Kyunnie. Kita lekas pergi." Ajak Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan.

"Per…pergi? Pergi kemana? Aku…aku sedang menunggu Kibummie." Elak Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun gugup karena tiba-tiba saja Siwon menggenggam tangannya seperti pasangan kekasih. Kyuhyun tampaknya lupa bahwa mereka berdua pernah bersikap yang sama di taman bermain.

"Oh, Bummie sudah pulang bersama dengan Changmin tadi. Mereka ada janji kencan sehingga Bummie memintaku mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Apa?! Tapi…"

"Memangnya Bummie belum memberitahumu?" Tanya Siwon yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya.

"Aish! Pasti ini ulah mereka lagi." Gerutu Siwon yang mengerti sudah dikerjai oleh Kibum bahkan mungkin Changmin pun ikut serta dalam hal ini. Bukannya dia tak mau mengantar Kyuhyun namun dia sedikit kesal karena Kibum tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu sehingga gadis manis itu tidak terkejut.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku memang ingin mengantarmu. Kau satu apartemen dengan Kibum bukan?! Aku akan sekalian menemanimu sampai Kibum kembali. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan pulang malam." Jelas Siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke arah motor miliknya yang di parkir tidak jauh dari gerbang belakang.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Siwon tanpa ada perlawanan. Bukan karena Kyuhyun tak keberatan di antar oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya kaget dengan perkataan Siwon yang terakhir tadi bahwa dia akan menemani Kyuhyun sampai Kibum kembali. Itu berarti Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan berdua saja di apartemennya. Berdua dengan Siwon. Satu kata yang tercetak jelas di benak Kyuhyun. Kata itu adalah,

_KYAAA!_

**Malam Hari – Apartemen Kibum dan Kyuhyun**

"Terima kasih oppa, akhirnya aku paham."

"Sama-sama. Oppa senang bisa membantu menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Inggrismu." Ucap Siwon dan tersenyum menawan kepada Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum tertuju khusus kepadanya. Kyuhyun melupakan sesaat kesedihannya karena tak bisa menjadi gadis seperti keinginan Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa senang karena Siwon terus bersikap manis dan baik kepadanya.

Seperti ketika mereka hendak pulang dengan motor Siwon, pemuda Choi itu dengan lembut membantu Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang motornya lalu Siwon juga langsung memasangkan helm di kepala Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri memakai helm dan naik ke motornya.

Kyuhyun juga semakin melebarkan senyumnya kala Siwon menarik kedua tangannya dan melingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

"Pegang yang kuat ya Kyunnie. Nanti kau jatuh." Itu alasan Siwon agar dirinya tak terkesan mencari kesempatan dengan Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun saat itu merasa senang bisa memeluk Siwon dari belakang, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung Siwon dan merasakan kehangatan dari pemuda tampan berlesung pipi tersebut.

Dan itu hanya satu dari sekian sikap Siwon yang menurut Kyuhyun begitu melambungkan hatinya ke langit ke tujuh. Mulai dari Siwon yang membawakan tas belanjaan Kyuhyun sehabis berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam, membantu Kyuhyun membuat makan malam, lalu sekarang, duduk berdekatan di ruang tengah sambil menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Inggris Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya bisa Kyuhyun selesaikan sendiri.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan keduanya sampai Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi tepat saat sebuah iklan mengenai teh herbal pelangsing tubuh terpampang jelas disana. Kontan saja, ingatan Kyuhyun akan dietnya yang gagal kembali mencuat. Wajahnya seketika berubah murung dan membuatnya terdiam.

Sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba diam dan terlihat sedih itu tentu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di diri Siwon. Segera saja, Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Kyu… Kau kenapa terlihat sedih?" Kyuhyun tak lantas menjawab. Dia justru menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tak mau Siwon melihatnya menangis.

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon pelan, mencoba membuat Kyuhyun mau menatapnya.

"Apa oppa membenci gadis gemuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Siwon kebingungan.

"Huh?"

"Apa oppa membenci gadis gemuk? Apa setiap pemuda hanya akan menyukai gadis kurus? Apa oppa juga begitu?" ulang Kyuhyun dan kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya menatap kedua mata Siwon. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tidak turun akan tetapi ketakutan akan jawaban Siwon lebih besar dari keberaniannya sehingga bulir-bulir Kristal itu pun mengalir.

Siwon terkejut dengan airmata Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu awalnya tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan mengapa Kyuhyun mendadak menangis. Namun setelah mencoba menyatukan pecahan puzzle dari keanehan Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauhinya dan sekarang dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon mengerti.

Tawa kecil mewarnai kebisuan kedua pemuda-pemudi itu. Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arah Siwon yang tertawa sambil memandangnya. Kyuhyun bermaksud memarahi Siwon karena dia mengira Siwon menertawakan dirinya, tapi usapan lembut jemari Siwon di pipinya yang menghapus airmata Kyuhyun, membuat gadis pencinta game itu terpaku sekaligus kembali memerahkan pipinya sendiri dengan semburat merah muda.

"Kyunnie, dengarkan oppa baik-baik karena oppa akan hanya mengatakan satu kali." Ucap Siwon pelan namun tegas sehingga Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

"Oppa menyukai Kyunnie. Ah, mungkin tepatnya oppa mencintai Kyunnie. Jadi, mau Kyunie gemuk atau kurus sekali pun, bagi oppa Kyunnie akan selalu jadi yang tercantik dan oppa akan selalu menyukai Kyunnie apa adanya." Aku Siwon lalu tanpa peringatan mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun.

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

Brugh! Kyuhyun pingsan seketika.

"KYUNNIE!"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

on behalf of ^^n4oK0^^

KIRA


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Girls' Diet Always Start "Tomorrow" 3/3**

**Pairing : Wonkyu, Changbum, a bit of Yunjae, Kangmin, GTop**

**Genre : Romance, Attempt Humor**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and themselves with an add of their agency. Also the quote for the use of the title is belong to Damn Its True in Twitter**

**Inspired : A quote from Damn Its True in twitter**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, Typos**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Tawa kecil mewarnai kebisuan kedua pemuda-pemudi itu. Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arah Siwon yang tertawa sambil memandangnya. Kyuhyun bermaksud memarahi Siwon karena dia mengira Siwon menertawakan dirinya, tapi usapan lembut jemari Siwon di pipinya yang menghapus airmata Kyuhyun, membuat gadis pencinta game itu terpaku sekaligus kembali memerahkan pipinya sendiri dengan semburat merah muda._

"_Kyunnie, dengarkan oppa baik-baik karena oppa akan hanya mengatakan satu kali." Ucap Siwon pelan namun tegas sehingga Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban._

"_Oppa menyukai Kyunnie. Ah, mungkin tepatnya oppa mencintai Kyunnie. Jadi, mau Kyunie gemuk atau kurus sekali pun, bagi oppa Kyunnie akan selalu jadi yang tercantik dan oppa akan selalu menyukai Kyunnie apa adanya." Aku Siwon lalu tanpa peringatan mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun._

_Tiga…_

_Dua…_

_Satu…_

_Brugh! Kyuhyun pingsan seketika._

"_KYUNNIE!"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Dua Jam Kemudian**

"HUWA! BUMMIE! KENAPA AKU PINGSAN DISAAT SIWONNIE BILANG DIA MENYUKAIKU DAN MENCIUMKU! BUMMIE!" tangisan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan keras Kyunnie, membuat Kibum pusing setengah hidup.

Kibum sebenarnya masih berkencan dengan Changmin ketika dia pulang ke apartemen untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Kibum sebenarnya menduga bahwa hari ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan terlihat mesra di apartemen mereka karena Kibum yakin keduanya akan saling mengungkapkan isi hati mereka selama ini. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kibum saat dia memasuki apartemennya itu, dia menemukan Siwon sedang memeluk Kyuhyun yang pingsan di sofa.

Kibum mengira telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Kyuhyun dan bermaksud memarahi Siwon. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Siwon sebelum pemuda tampan nan baik hati itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Gadis berambut hitam legam it uterus tertawa sampai Changmin yang jengah menunggu ikut masuk ke apartemen Kibum dan Kyuhyun dan menyadarkan Kibum.

Sekarang, disinilah Kibum, bersama Kyuhyun di ruang tengah mereka sementara Changmin merampok isi kulkas gadis-gadis cantik tersebut, menemani Kyuhyun yang sejak bangun tadi sudah menangis dan berteriak. Kyuhyun kesal dan malu karena sudah melakukan hal memalukan dan bodoh dengan pingsan saat Siwon mengatakan dia menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Berhentilah berteriak di telingaku Kyunnie! Aku bisa tuli!" gerutu Kibum sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang bahunya dengan kuat. Kibum tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan rengekan Kyuhyun yang menyesal telah membuat Siwon pergi.

"Habis kau seperti tidak mendengarku." Kilah Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_I'm trying to_." Gumam Kibum namun terdengar oleh telinga tajam Kyuhyun.

"Bummie!" rajuk Kyuhyun kesal karena Kibum seperti tak perduli kepadanya.

"Ya, ya Kyunnie. Aku mendengarmu. Kau pingsan disaat Siwon menciummu dan mengungkapkan bahwa dia menyukaimu bukan?! Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku Kyunnie?!"

"Aku mau kau membantuku mengulang pengakuan cinta Siwonnie kepadaku. Itu dan aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya." Ucap Kyuhyun ceria meski bekas airmata masih jelas tercetak di pipinya. Gadis gembul itu ternyata mudah sekali berubah suasana hatinya.

"Kau ternyata lebih gila daripada tuduhan Changmin." Cibir Kibum ketika dia mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Bummie!"

"Ya ampun Kyunnie! Oke, kalau kau ingin minta maaf itu _make sense_, tapi mengulang kembali pengakuan cinta dari Siwon?! GOD! Memangnya aku Tuhan apa?! Bisa membalikkan waktu?! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengungkap kau menyukai Siwon dengan bernyanyi atau membuat sweater, atau apapun, supaya kuda bodoh itu cepat menjadikanmu pacarnya."

….. Hening sesaat. Kibum menatap ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun dan gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh tidak Kyunnie. Aku memang mengatakannya, tapi aku bermaksud agar kau melakukannya besok saja. Jangan sekarang!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Bummie. Ayo kau antarkan aku ke rumahnya Siwonnie."

"Wuah! Kyunnie! Aku masih ada urusan dengan Changmin! Lagipula ini sudah malam, kau nanti mengganggu keluarganya Siwon jika datang malam-malam begini?!"

"Tidak akan. Aku yakin aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka."

"Tapi tidak baik bertemu dengan pemuda malam-malam begini Kyu?!"

"Kau sendiri masih mau bertemu dengan Changmin malam-malam begini. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Um… Itu…"

"Sudah! Kau menurut saja. Kalau kau tidak mau meninggalkan _food monster_ itu, bawa saja dia sekalian! Ayo!" ajak Kyuhyun memaksa dan menarik lengan Kibum untuk segera pergi ke kediaman keluarga Choi.

"YAH! KYUNNIE!"

**Kediaman Keluarga Choi**

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Changmin terlihat berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah Siwon. Sejak mereka diantarkan oleh penjaga keamaan rumah mewah itu ke pintu utama, tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau menekan bel pintu terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ketiganya justru bertengkar karena masalah sepele tersebut, membuat sang penjaga menyesal telah membawa ketiganya kesana. JIka dia tidak mengenal Changmin yang sering datang ke rumah majikannya tersebut, mungkin ketiganya sudah diusir olehnya.

Selagi mereka bertengkar, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Siwon dengan pakaian santainya. Siwon keluar rumah karena dia mendengar suara-suara di depan pintu rumahnya dan penasaran dengan siapa gerangan yang membuat keributan. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya sedang ada acara _gala dinner_, ketiga kakaknya sedang sibuk di kamar masing-masing, dan seorang kakak iparnya yang sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena pekerjaan, sehingga keributan itu tidak mengganggu siapa pun dirumah tersebut.

"Lho? Kyunnie?! Kibum dan Changmin juga?!" ujar Siwon terkejut saat menemukan dua sahabatnya dan gadis pujaannya berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun, Kibum dan juga Changmin akan berkunjung ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Terlebih lagi sejak peristiwa pingsannya Kyuhyun tadi, Siwon merasa gadis itu tidak akan mau menemuinya karena dia sudah lancang mencium Kyuhyun. Siwon berpikir, Kyuhyun pingsan karena kesal dan malu kepadanya. Maka dari itu, ketika Kibum sampai di apartemen yang dia tempati berdua dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung pamit dan menitipkan Kyuhyun yang pingsan kepada Kibum.

"Siwonnie. Maaf jika kami mengganggu malam-malam begini. Aku dan Changmin hanya mengantarkan gadis nakal ini untuk meminta maaf kepadamu." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon dan menunjuk kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun justru tidak senang mendengarnya.

"YAH! Siapa yang kau sebut gadis nakal?!" keluh Kyuhyun tak terima dikatakan gadis nakal oleh Kibum. Kibum sendiri tidak menghiraukan keluhan Kyuhyun dan terus tersenyum kepada Siwon. Siwon juga berusaha menahan tawanya dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun sembari mengisyaratkan penjaga rumahnya untuk kembali ke pos jaganya.

Keduanya mengira dengan tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun akan diam sendiri dan segera melupakan ucapan Kibum. Hanya saja, Siwon dan Kibum melupakan satu orang yang tak pernah puas menggoda Kyuhyun, karena baru beberapa saat semuanya tampak damai, Changmin harus mengatakan kalimat yang paling tidak ingin didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya tentu saja kau, Kyu. Apa kau terlalu gendut sehingga lemak di tubuhmu menutupi gendang telingamu?"

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya Shim Changmin-ssi." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun Kibum dan Siwon dapatmelihat jelas aura membunuh terselebung dengan baik di balik senyum manis itu. Sementara Changmin, terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keadaannya sendiri. Changmin bagai tak perduli jika sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang menyadari nyawa kekasihnya dalam bahaya, segera menarik Changmin pergi dari tempat itu sedangkan Siwon dengan sigap langsung berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, antisipasi jika gadis itu siap menghajar Changmin.

"Lho Bummie, kita langsung pergi? Tidak menunggu disuguhi makanan dulu oleh Siwon hyung? Kulkas di rumah Siwon hyung itu besar loh. Makanannya bervariasi."

"Jika kita berada disini lebih lama, yang ada makanan itu akan menjadi makanan terakhirimu Minnie! Sekarang diamlah dan ikut aku!"

"Tapi aku lapar!"

"Aku lebih sayang nyawamu daripada perutmu! Ayo!" ajak Kibum sambil terus menarik lengan Changmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Changmin yang memang dasarnya bodoh polos, hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun meski dia tak lupa menambahkan minyak kedalam api yang membara dengan mengatakan,

"Bye, Kyunnie gembul. Sisakan makanan yang diberikan Siwon hyung untukku ya. Jangan kau makan sendiri. Nanti kau akan lebih melar dari sekarang."

"MINNIE!/CHANGMIN!" teriak Kibum dan Siwon memperingati Changmin untuk tidak menggoda ratu iblis yang siap mengutuknya karena mereka berdua tahu sebenatar lagi gadis _evil_ satu itu akan,

"MATI KAU SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriaknya lantang dan akan mengejar Changmin yang sudah cukup jauh darinya. Namun sayang, pembalasan dendamnya harus tertunda dulu karena Siwon sudah memeluk bahu Kyunnie dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya sembari mengisyarakat Kibum untuk lekas membawa pergi Changmin.

"Lepaskan oppa! Akan aku hajar tiang listri bodoh itu! Lepaskan oppa!" ronta Kyuhyun ketika pelukan Siwon semakin erat.

"Sudahlah baby Kyu. Nanti Kibummie yang akan membalas dendammu. Kau tenang ya." Bujuk Siwon dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata 'baby' kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun karena terlalu kesal dengan Changmin sehingga tidak sadar Siwon memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Kyuhyun juga tak sadar jika dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk balik Siwon lalu mengeluhkan tingkah Changmin kepada Siwon.

"Tapi dia selalu mengatakan aku gendut, gembul dan sebagainya. Memang salahku jika aku suka makan?! Memang salahku jika tubuhku cepat melar dan aku tak ramping seperti Kibum atau gadis-gadis lain?!" gerutunya kepada Siwon. Siwon terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun itu. Dengan lembut, pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengusap punggung dan rambut Kyuhyun serta tak lupa mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Untuk tindakan Siwon yang satu itu, Kyuhyun menyadari sepenuhnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, tapi dia diam saja karena dalam hati, Kyuhyun bersorak gembira. Kyuhyun semakin senang karena dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan tidak pingsan lagi seperti sebelumnya.

_Hore! Aku bisa merasakan ciuman Siwonnie! Ayo oppa lebih erat lagi memelukku! Ayo kecup aku lagi!_ Sorak Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Sayang, sepertinya Siwon tidak mendengar jeritan keinginan dari Kyuhyun karena detik berikutnya Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka meski kedua tangannya berpindah ke kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun sebelum menanggapi keluhan awal Kyuhyun tadi.

"Memang bukan salahmu baby. Lagipula kau itu _chubby_ bukan gendut atau gembul seperti kata Changmin."

"Apa bedanya oppa. Tetap saja tubuhku lebih besar dari gadis-gadis itu."

"Dengarkan aku Kyu. Kau itu tak cocok bertubuh kurus kurang gizi seperti gadis-gadis di sekolah kita. Kau justru semakin cantik dan menggemaskan dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kau menyiksa tubuhmu hanya karena ingin kurus. Aku hanya ingin kau sehat sayang." Ucap Siwon lembut dengan kata 'sayang' diakhir kalimatnya. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus dengan panggilan 'sayang' itu.

"Sayang…" ulangnya sambil menundukkan kepala membuat Siwon semakin jatuh hati dengan keimutan gadis manis-nya itu. _(Nao: Wondad pede keles. Memangnya sudah jadian?! – Siwon: Sebentar lagi Nao akan tulis begitu bukan?! – Nao: Eh? Iya, ya. Bener juga #plak_ -_-a_)_

"Ya. Sayang. Sayangku yang paling cantik yaitu baby Kyu."

"Um…" Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seluruh pikirannya kosong. Yang ada hanya kegembiraan bahwa pemuda pujaan hatinya benar-benar membalas cintanya dan bersikap begitu manis dan lembut kepadanya.

"_I love you, baby Kyu_." Kata sakti itu menyegel sudah kegembiraan Kyuhyun. Hatinya melambung, berbunga-bunga dan sejuta kiasan lainnya yang mampu menggambarkan betapa bahagiannya Kyuhyun. Saking bahagianya, Kyuhyun sampai mematung dengan senyum aneh tetapi lucu.

"Kyu." Panggil Siwon kala Kyuhyun seperti tidak berada di dunia ini. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun terus tersenyum dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Siwon.

"Kyunnie." Panggil Siwon lagi namun tetap tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie!" Seru Siwon keras membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan mengatakan.

"_I LOVE YOU TOO, MY HORSIE_!" kontan saja Siwon langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

"_Oh God baby. You're so adorable. From now on, you're officially mine_." Tegas Siwon mendeklarasikan bahwa Kyuhyun resmi menjadi kekasihnya setelah dia menyudahi acara tertawanya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun sendiri, hanya bisa membalas memeluk Siwon meski dia tetap bertanya memastikan bahwa,

"Kita sekarang sepasang kekasih oppa?" tanyanya polos yang dihadiahi dengan kecupan di pelipis Kyuhyun dan jawaban dari Siwon.

"Ya baby, ya. Kau kekasihku sekarang. _You're mine babe_."

Sementara itu di atas anak tangga rumah besar itu, tengah berdiri dua orang pemuda yang sudah pasti lebih tua dari Siwon, sedang mengamati adegan romantis resminya hubungan kekasih antara Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua pemuda yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Siwon itu sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sejak Siwon membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah mereka. Mereka mengintip memperhatikan keduanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Wah, itu pacar Siwonnie, hyung? Lucu. Imut. Manis lagi. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya." Bisik salah satu kakak Siwon tersebut kepada kakak Siwon yang satunya lagi.

"Bagus dia menjadi pacarnya Siwon. Nanti jika kuda bodoh itu memperkenalkan dia kepada kita, kau dan aku bisa bebas mencubiti pipinya." Balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebut saja Choi Yunho dan Choi Youngwoon atau Kangin, kedua kakak Siwon yang sudah seperti stalker itu, terus berbisik membicarakan kisah cinta sang adik. Mereka masih setia menatap Siwon yang kini memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang dengan sukarela memberikan wajahnya untuk Siwon kecup. _(Nao: Pasrah ama Kyumom XD – Kyuhyun: Biar! Kangen sih…)_

"Aku jadi geli jika membayangkan saat Boojaejoongie melihat gadis itu. Pasti langsung dipeluk dan susah dilepaskan. Apalagi sepertinya gadis itu suka makan dilihat dari tubuhnya. Wah, pasti Boojae akan masak seharian dan mencecoki gadis itu dengan masakannya." Ujar Yunho membayangan tingkah laku kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong, jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ujaran Yunho tadi diangguki juga oleh Kangin dan dia pun ikut menimpali.

"Benar Yun. Bukan hanya gajah centilmu itu _(Yunho: Yah! Hanya aku yang boleh mengatakan dia gajah centil!)_ tapi Sungminnie juga pasti akan senang melihatnya. Bisa-bisa gadis itu diminta memakai semua pernak-pernik _pink_ miliknya dan di foto terus." Ucap Kangin juga membayangkan reaksi tunangannya, Lee Sungmin, ketika melihat betapa manis dan bulatnya kekasih adiknya itu

"Ya kita tunggu saja saat Siwonnie memperkenalkan gadis itu kepada kita hyung."

"_Yes, that's right_."

"Kalian sedang apa disini, Yunho, Kangin?" tanya seseorang dengan suara datar dan dinginnya. Suara berat itu membuat baik Yunho maupun Kangin terlonjak kaget sampai memegang dada mereka saking kagetnya. Mereka melihat tatapan tajam kakak tertua mereka yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris tahta bisnis keluarga Choi.

"Oh! Seunghyun hyung! Kau mengagetkan kami saja!" seru Kangin meski masih dengan berbisik.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya ulang Seunghyun atau Choi Seunghyun, tak terlalu perduli jika dia telah mengagetkan kedua adiknya itu.

"Itu hyung. Siwonnie akhirnya punya pacar." Jawab Yunho.

"Hm? Pacar? Mana?" tanya Seunghyun. Yunho menunjuk ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan mesranya di sofa.

"Gadis itu?" tanya Seunghyun lagi dan diangguki oleh Yunho dan Kangin.

"Hm." Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Seunghyun, namun Yunho dan Kangin tahu bahwa kata itu sudah menjadi jawaban bahwa Seunghyun pun tidak keberatan jika Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih Siwon.

"Wah! Hyung juga setuju ya." tukas Kangin senang melihat akhirnya ada juga gadis yang cocok menurut Seunghyun.

"Cukup manis. Paling tidak dia terlihat serasi dengan Siwon."

"Cih… Seunghyun hyung memang paling selektif dalam memilih kekasih Siwon. Semua gadis yang dulu Siwon kenalkan, tidak pernah cocok." Cibir Kangin sambil memutar matanya.

Di keluarga Choi, bisa dikatakan setiap keputusan berhubungan dengan Yunho, Kangin dan Siwon, bukan berada di tangan kedua orang tua mereka melainkan di tangan Seunghyun sebagai kakak tertua. Seunghyun memastikan bahwa ketiga adiknya berjalan di jalan yang benar baik dari segi akademik, non akademik, dan juga pertemanan mereka.

Yunho dan Kangin pun memiliki kekasih dan tunangan mereka setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Seunghyun. Dan sekarang, adik mereka Siwon, juga akan melalui hal yang sama. Terlebih lagi Siwon adalah adik kesayangan Seunghyun.

Untuk itu pula, Seunghyun adalah orang yang paling selektif menilai pasangan Siwon. Meski adiknya itu masih bersekolah, Seunghyun selalu memastikan apakah gadis yang disukai adiknya cocok untuk Siwon. Kedua orang tua Siwon tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan membiarkan Seunghyun berlaku demikian karena pada dasarnya penilaian Seunghyun jarang meleset.

Kedua orang tua mereka justru merasa sedikit terbantu dengan adanya Seunghyun yang mengatur dan menjaga adik-adiknya. Entah karena mereka takut atau segan kepada Seunghyun, yang pasti ketiganya tidak ada yang berani membantah Seunghyun satu kai pun dalam hidup mereka.

Maka dari itu, Yunho dan Kangin senang jika Kyuhyun sudah mendapat lampu kuning dari Seunghyun dalam sekali pandang. Mereka tinggal menunggu saatnya ketika Siwon mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada keluarga mereka, baru mereka bisa tahu apakah Seunghyun akan memberika lampu hijau atau tidak. Namun untuk sekarang, biarkan Siwon menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Seunghyun hyung tak pernah setuju dengan gadis yang dibawa oleh Siwon sampai gadis itu." Timpal Yunho ikut serta dalam pembicaraan antara Kangin dan Seunghyun.

"Hm. Kita lihat saja nanti ketika Siwon memperkenalkannya. Apa dia memang cocok untuk Siwon?!" ucap Seunghyun.

"_Yes sir_." Sahut keduanya sambil memberikan _salute_ layaknya tentara. Seunghyun memberikan senyum kecil yang jarang dia perlihatkan kepada Yunho dan Kangin.

"Sekarang kalian kembali ke kamar." Titah Seunghyun. dan sekali lagi

"_Yes sir_." keduanya sekali lagi memberikan _salute_ kepada Seunghyun lalu pergi ke masing-masing kamar mereka. Seunghyun sendiri menatap sekali lagi kedua insan yang baru saja meresmikan diri sebagai pasangan kekasih itu sebelum berbalik dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dalam hati Seunghyun pun juga berkata sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi istrinya yang sedang melakukan _fashion show_ di Milan ketika bertemu dengan gadis seimut dan semanis kekasih Siwon tersebut.

_Aku harus mengantisipasi Jiyongie agar tidak bertemu dulu dengan gadis itu. Bisa-bisa gadis itu kabur karena ketakutan dipakaikan berbagai macam pakaian hasil desain Jiyongie. Istriku itu bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan jika sudah terlalu exited dengan hal-hal lucu. Dan gadis itu… Dia terlalu manis dan imut untuk dilewatkan._

**Skip Time – Tiga Hari Kemudian**

"Ya ampun Kyunnie! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kamarmu berantakan dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan?! Dan apa ini?! Cho Kyuhyun! Berapa banyak batang coklat yang sudah kau makan?! Katamu kau mau diet demi Siwon!" Pekik Kibum seperti mengalami dejavu saat dia mempergoki Kyuhyun makan makanan ringan dalam jumlah besar.

Dan sama seperti waktu itu juga, objek yang sedang Kibum tegur itu sedang setengah berbaring menelungkup, menumpu pada dua siku tangannya, sambil mengangkat kedua betis dan menggoyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar dari televisi di hadapannya.

"Aku diet kok Bummie." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sintal Kyuhyun yang lantas membuat siku-siku di pelipis Kibum bertambah dan berkedut.

"DIET DARI PARIS! KAU ITU MENGEMIL TERUS, BAGAIMANA MAU KURUS?! DASAR GADIS _EVIL_! KAU JANJI MAU DIET!" teriaknya marah. Kibum sudah stress dengan semua ini. Dia gemas dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang selalu janji akan berdiet lalu gagal dan ujung-ujungnya membuat dia ikut repot dengan rajukan dan rengekan atas kegagalannya.

"Ih Bummie berisik! Aku memang janji mau diet. Aku mau sehat seperti kata Siwonnie." Kelit Kyuhyun sambil menutup kedua telingannya karena kerasnya teriakan Kibum. Gadis gembul nan lucu itu mengembungkan kedua pipi bulatnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk kepada Kibum agar Kibum tidak terus membentaknya. Dan karena memang Kibum selalu kalah dengan kadar keimutan Kyuhyun yang terlalu besar, akhirnya Kibum duduk disamping Kyuhyun, membelai lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun sebagai permintaan maaf dan berkata,

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mulai diet Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum pelan. Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya itu di pipi putih Kibum. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab dengan,

"_Simple Bummie. Girls' Diet Always Start Tomorrow_." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman lebar. Kibum menatap wajah Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafas, lelah dengan semua drama tak perlu ini.

"_You're hopeless_."

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

on behalf of ^^n4oK0^^

KIRA


End file.
